Not so bad after all
by Narratress
Summary: One shot; 3x4; YAOI (mm); Quatre doesn't really feel like moving, but Trowa manages to let him see to better side of it.


(10-04-'04)  
Ok, took out the embarrassing grammar mistakes… yes grammar there was nothing wrong with the way it was spelled… if you want to know what exactly was so embarrassing; check the review ;-) 

This is Yaoi (male/male) don't like, don't read it.  
  
Authors note: This is my firs Lemon please tell me what you think, flames are welcome just not about the fact that they both are boys you have been warned should you read it and regret it; that is not my problem so don't bug me with it.

Not so bad after all.

The sun shone trough the bedroom window and fell over a young man who was sitting on the ground holding a small teddy bear.   
His hair seemed to glow in de light of the slowly setting sun, his eyes lost in memory while he held the brown bear.  
  
'Beautiful' I think, as I continue to up serve my fiancée, oblivious to my presence in the doorway.  
I still remember the day I gave Quatre the bear.  
It was the day we fist moved in to the apartment and I decided that I didn't like cactuses.  
Duo had bought one for us and had placed it on the coffee table, saying it was tradition to give someone a cactus if they moved into a new home.  
However Quatre tripped over a box and landed with his arm right on top of it, we had to remove the needles with a washcloth, a very painful experience.  
I had bought him the bear to make him feel better, I thought it was a bit silly, but he loved it and it seemed to do its job.    
  
I step around the moving boxes on the ground and kneel by my loved one on the ground.  
"Are you alright?" I ask while I rub my hand over Quatre's back.  
A little startled he looks at me, a small smile creeps over his face and he nods.  
"Tell me again, why we are moving?" he asks and looks back at the bear.  
I kiss his head, right above his ear "Because we are going to work for Une and that means that we are going to have to move closer because we live to far away."  
"Right" is all Quatre says.  
I feel really bad about moving right now "I thought you wanted to work as a preventor?" I can't keep my feelings out of my voice and look at the ground.  
A hand caresses my left cheek and I look into his sparkling blue eyes.  
"I do, I just wish we didn't have to move."  
"So do I" I bent forward and capture softness of my lover's lips.  
His lips against mine open slowly and a soft wet tongue licks against my still closed ones.  
I open my mouth and swirl my thong around the invading one.  
Circling my arms around his slim waist I can feel his coming around my neck.  
Fingers are running freely through my hair and I feel a tingling sensation in the back of my neck.  
I deepen the kiss which causes a soft moan coming from Quatre's throat.   
His hands move out of my hair to knead my shoulders.  
Both our breathing become faster and the kiss hungrier.   
'We don't have time for this' I think while my hands find there way under Quatre's shirt, unable to pull away.  
Quatre's hands slid to my chest and I feel a light push.  
  
Without breaking the kiss I pushed him on his back and ended on top of my lover.  
I moved my tongue over Trowa's chin, down to his neck.  
Feeling and hearing a groan coming from him I asked in low voice "What time did Duo say he'd be here?" I rub his nipples through the thin fabric of his white blouse and kiss his chest.   
"Aah... he didn't say" I feel his arms pull me back up and I invade his mouth again  
_Trrrrring.  
_We break the kiss and out of frustration I drop my head on his shoulder._  
_"Maybe if we stayed really quiet he'll think we're not here and leave" I suggest in false hope, already knowing the answer.  
Trowa chuckled "As much as I want to make love to you on the floor right now we can't do that, he came for us, not for himself."  
I sigh "I know, you're right"; I give him one last kiss and get up to open the door.

"Hey hey! Your new neighbors have come to give you a hand!" Duo enters the apartment, still in his overall fallowed by Wufei, who was still in his preventors uniform.  
"Thanks for coming you guys" I say while closing the door behind them.  
"Your welcome Quarter, I had to leave Heero at the garage though" Duo says as he takes a few boxes from Trowa who just walked into the living room.  
"Thank you, and that's all right, someone has to take care of the business."  
  
I was frustrated all day long, I still am.  
Not that I walked around with a stiff one, but I just really want to… no don't think about that.  
I don't believe anyone noticed, accept for Trowa, but he wasn't any better of.  
  
Looking around the new house and seeing all of are old stuff in it; I don't really feel that bad about moving.  
Sure it's a different house, but with our old furniture I guess I could get use to it.  
This house is bigger and a large garden surrounds it.  
The houses in the neighborhood stand at least a 100 meter away from each other so there is a lot of privacy; yeah I think I'm going to like it here.  
"Quatre?" Wufei's voice brings me out of my thoughts and I look at him standing in the doorway.  
"Duo and I are going home".  
"Oh yes thank for your help" I can't help feel happy and guilty at the same time.  
"Your welcome Quat" Duo says when he descends the stairs followed by Trowa who gives me a look which tells me he feels the same way I do.  
We bid each other goodnight and I once again close the door behind them.  
I notice Trowa standing really close by me and without hesitation I jump him and capture his lips.  
  
Pulling him up, Quatre wraps his legs around my waist and I push him a bit too harsh against the wall for support, he doesn't seem to care and sucks my neck.  
"I'm sorry" I mutter through heavy breaths coming from the both of us.  
"It's alright, you didn't hurt me."  
Our tongues meet again and his hands come between our bodies to unbutton my blouse.  
I feel him slowly slip so I place my arms under him to push him back up, rubbing each other in the process  "Aah" he loses control over the buttons "This is an old shirt right?" I can only nod and he rips it open sending the buttons flying through the hallway.  
Sucking my nipple; I can't take it any longer I let him slip and pull his shirt of.  
I kiss is his collarbone hard, leaving a red mark before moving further down.  
Rubbing my hands over his nipples and swirling my tongue in his navel "Ooh... Trowa"  
My erection is throbbing in my pants, begging for release.  
I move my hands to his pants and slowly unbutton it.  
I pull them down taken his black boxers with them.   
I lick the tip of his erection and give it a sucking kiss.  
A load moan followed by a soft thud.  
I look up and see he had thrown his head back and hit it against the wall.  
Massaging his balls with my right hand he bent foreword and places his hand on my shoulder for support.  
I take him fully into my mouth, sucking hard.  
"Aaah! I... I can't" noticing the buckling knees I let go of him just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. 

I lay him gently on the ground and pull of my shirt, roll it up and place it under his head.  
He smiles his sweet smile and I can't help but lick my lips and kiss him.  
I replace my tongue with two of my fingers.   
As he sucks my fingers I softly blow at the top of his erection.  
He gasps "Trowa… please… take me now"   
First my index, followed quickly by my middle finger and I stroke the inside of my tight lover.  
His eyes unfocussed; clouded by passion.  
Avoiding the magic spot; he starts to wriggle in an attempt to get me to move my fingers in deeper.  
I chuckle at his frustration.   
"Stop teasing me" and he grasps my balls; this time it is my turn to lose control"Aah!".  
"Trowa I'm ready" he whispers in a husky voice.  
I remove my fingers and kiss him again before moving between his legs.  
  
I can feel the tip of his erection against my entrance.   
Slowly he pushes into me; at first I always thought he just wanted to be extra careful, but now I thing he just likes to see me frustrated and push myself onto him.  
I guess it's a combination of the two; at the moment I don't really care and place my hands on the ground and push myself down.  
At the same time he move faster inside me and I can't help but scream when he hits my spot hard.  
His pace is steady, but far from slow; I guess he is too frustrated to tease me.  
He starts to move faster and I circle my arms around him to make sure I stay in place and feel every thrust hard inside me.  
One of his hands find there way to my leaking tip and his thumb starts rubbing it.  
"Aaah… Trowa!"   
Loud moans come from the both of us as he starts to thrust even harder.  
I can't hold it any longer in a wave of pure pleasure, passion and love I tense around him and take my love over the edge with me "Ooh…Quatre!", I can only scream.  
  
He gently pulls out of me, rolls on his back and pulls me on top of him.  
My head lies on his chest, it was moving fast; carrying an even faster heartbeat.    
Trough my own ragged breath I manage to form a normal sentence "Well we certainly blessed the hall with our presents."    
"I think I like our new home" I look up and he kisses my forehead before he continuous to speak "no neighbors complaining about the noise."

~Fin~

  
Authors note: Well this was my first lemon fic, please tell me what you think ;-). __


End file.
